Please, stay with me!
by Gunblade Girl
Summary: Gaara is dead... Naruto was too late to save him. Although there may be a way. He has to share the Kyuubi's chakra with him, but what he must do to do it is a little... complicated. NarutoXGaara Rated M for Yaoi contents. My first Naruto fanfiction.


**Please, stay with me!**

The boulder exploded after Sakura punched it down. Naruto waited with his fists clenched for the rocks to stop crumbling. When they finally settled into a pile of rubble to his feet, he jumped inside, followed by the others. What he saw caused his heart to skip a beat. His eyes opened wide and his pupils shrunk into two microscopic black dots in the middle of his blue irises. Gaara was laying lifeless on the ground of the large dark cave, but it was not the worst. Two of the Akatsuki were in the cave. Deidara, the one with blond hair tied in one ponytail, was siting on Gaara's chest with a smirk on his face. The other one kept his face hidden behind a mask.

"Sasori…" the Sand Village's elder trailed off with sadness in her eyes.

Naruto slowly started to transform. His body was engulfed in the Kyuubi's chakra, blowing wind all around him. He bared his teeth and the fangs grew out. His whisker marks on his cheeks got larger, and his earlier blue eyes turned burning red. His nails grew slightly longer, and sharper. He frowned insanely at the only two people present in the cave. They would pay for all the others.

"I will fucking kill you!!" he yelled so hard the cave started shaking.

Deidara grinned.

"The one who screams and charges first, huh? Think we found the Jinchuuriki."

Naruto ran towards the two so fast he was barely touching the ground, his arms held behind him.

"Raaaaaaah!!!" he growled.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, a hand held out towards him.

"Shit…" Kakashi let out.

Deidara arched both eyebrows and shrugged, shaking his head in amusement.

"This should make things easier."

He expected the Kyuubi's vessel to be blinded by rage and unable to do anything at all against the two of them, but that was not counting on the fact Naruto did not let Kyuubi take over, he took out his powers himself. He had complete control over it at the moment. Kyuubi thought it would be amusing to see what Naruto would do with it. He had a lot of fun watching Naruto fight Sasuke almost three years ago. He wanted to see more of it. Although he still did not grant Naruto complete control over all his powers, what he had now would be sufficient.

Deidara stood ready to block whatever attack Naruto would unleash at him, but when Naruto's hand moved towards his opponent's face, claws first, he vanished, causing Deidara to freeze and widen his eyes in surprise.

"What the…?"

Naruto struck him in the back of the head, leaving deep claw marks in his skull. Deidara quickly turned around, trying to ignore the pain, but Naruto was already gone.

The others just stood there, unable to move a muscle. When Naruto yelled, it paralyzed them all. They watched him attack, crazy with rage, blind with sadness, teeth clenched so hard it was a miracle they did not shatter yet. He was moving in some weird dance around his opponent. Sasori tried to interfere seeing Deidara was no watch for the infuriated beast, but Naruto called on a _tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu_, making a dozen replicas of a Kyuubi wild Naruto.

"Ka… Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura trailed off, still unable to move.

"Stay there, Sakura. Let him handle it."

Naruto and his shadow clones were moving so fast the only thing the others could see were burning trails of fire in the air. Kakashi even had to bring his forehead protector up to use his Sharingan eye. Suddenly, a yelp of pain was heard and Deidara went flying across the cave. He hit the wall so hard, he dug himself in it. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a quiet scream of agony as he died there. Sasori died soon after when Naruto and his clones broke his neck. The puppetmaster collapsed to the ground, dead.

It was at that moment that Gai and his team entered the cave, their sandals echoing on the rocks. They were expecting to find everyone fighting, but when they saw no one was moving, they froze.

"What's going on? There's nobody here, or what?" Gai asked, walking up to Kakashi.

When his eternal rival did not answer, Gai looked ahead and lost his everlasting smile of over confidence.

"What the…?"

The rest of Team Gai all stared at Naruto, standing right next to Sasori's corpse, his shoulders moving up and down as he was catching his breath, still engulfed in the red aura of the Kyuubi's chakra, his eyes still burning red, his fists clenched so hard his overgrown nails pierced his palms and blood started dripping from them onto the ground.

"What's happened to him?" Neji inquired.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee called.

The blonde shinobi did not answer, nor did he look like he even heard.

"Naruto called upon the Kyuubi's powers inside him," Kakashi explained. "I suppose seeing Gaara-kun dead caused this."

"Dead?" Tenten asked.

Naruto turned his face to Gaara and stared at him. His clones grabbed Sasori and threw him away against the wall opposing the one where Deidara was thrown before they vanished in smoke. The gigantic chakra wave started shrinking. His fists unclenched and the nails grew back, the wounds they left in his palms already fading thanks to his fast healing ability. The whisker marks on his cheeks got back to normal and his eyes switched from red to purple, then lilac, then blue. His fangs shrunk back as well. His face first showing immeasurable rage started transforming slowly. Nobody made a sound, witnessing what was happening. His eyes turned into an upside down frown and he bared his teeth again, but his face showed sadness now.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, feeling her tears start burning her eyes.

"Shit! We were too late!" Lee exclaimed punching the wall with so much strength part of it crumbled.

_If they extract the demon beast from a Jinchuuriki's body, the vessel will die._ Naruto remembered the words. He collapsed on his knees next to Gaara and stared at his face. His dark swollen eyes, his red spiky hair, the 'love' kanji on his forehead. He clenched his fists and started punching the ground, shutting his eyes as tears started flowing out freely.

"Damn it! Damn it all!"

Then he grabbed Gaara by the collar and started shaking him madly.

"Wake up! Wake up, damn you! Do you hear me? Wake up you son of a bitch! You are the Kazekage for heaven's sake! WAKE UP!!!"

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulders to make him release the dead boy. Naruto looked up to him, teeth clenched, eyes overflowed with tears of rage and sorrow, his nose running.

"Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiii!!" Naruto trailed off throwing himself at him.

The masked man held him, allowing him to take his helplessness on him. Naruto started punching his chest, cursing again and again.

"Why? Why can't I ever save the ones I care about?" he cried out.

Sakura reached a hand to her chest, sensing her heart squeeze inside it, realizing Naruto was thinking of Sasuke.

"What good is this power if it won't help me save my friends?!"

"It's not true, Naruto," Sakura told him when she got closer.

She kneeled down next to Kakashi and placed a hand she wanted to be comforting on Naruto's shoulder. But it was not much comfort.

"I remember how you saved Sasuke-kun and I three years ago against Gaara when he fought as Shukaku."

"He was supposed to watch me! I would have become Hokage and he would have watched me!"

He let go of Kakashi and threw himself on Gaara once again before anyone could stop him.

"Wake up! Gaara! Please, you can't do this to me!"

Kakashi and Sakura attempted to take him off the Kazekage but he waved out, throwing them off balance.

"Go away!" he commanded. "Leave me alone!"

Chiyo walked up to them.

"The only thing that equals a Jinchuuriki's power, is another Jinchuuriki's power."

"What do you mean, baa-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"It just might not be too late."

Naruto's cries of pain quieted immediately and he spun around to the old woman.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hope pointing in his voice.

"You are the only one, Naruto-kun. If there is still time, only you can help him now. No medic shinobi can bring back the dead. But maybe the Kyuubi's power can."

"Why do I feel like there is something you are not telling us?" Neji asked suspiciously.

The Sand elder shut her eyes and shrugged before turning around to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"Everyone outside," she commanded. "Except Naruto."

"But why?" Tenten asked.

"He will need… privacy to help him concentrate."

Kakashi nodded and put his protector back over his sharingan eye. He got up and walked out, his hands in his pockets. Sakura traced him and looked at Naruto, unsure of what to do.

"Sakura," Kakashi called.

"Y…yes!" she answered quickly getting back on her feet.

Naruto did not even look at her when she walked out. He was staring back at Gaara's lifeless face. For the first time in years, he looked peaceful. Naruto clenched his fists on his thighs and shut his eyes once again.

Gai followed Kakashi outside and after a last look at Naruto, Lee left as well.

"Neji, Tenten," Gai called.

Neji took one last look at Naruto, his emotionless face painted on and turned around to leave. Frowning upside down with concern, Tenten left as well.

Once everyone was outside, the old woman stood in front of the entrance and put her hands together, first and middle fingers held up, and the entrance was sealed, surprising everyone else.

"Why did you do that?" Lee inquired.

"So that none of you goes in there. It's a one way seal, so Naruto will be able to get out when he's done, hopefully with Gaara."

"Can it even be done?" Sakura asked. "Can he bring him back?"

Chiyo nodded.

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"I want Naruto to figure it out for himself. You all have faith in him so I want to have faith as well."

Everyone stared at the old woman annoyed to hear her giving such riddled answers. After which they all turned at the newly sealed cave and stared at it, hoping.

Once the cave was sealed off, the inside turned pitch black so Naruto had to wait for his eyes to get used to it.

"The only thing that equals a Jinchuuriki's power, is another Jinchuuriki's power, huh?" he repeated the words of Chiyo.

He started to be able to see Gaara's form in the dark, but it was not enough. He closed his eyes and concentrated to bring out the Kyuubi's chakra once again, filling the room with light when the red aura engulfed him once more. He rested on his palms, staring at the ghostly white face of his friend.

"Another Jinchuuriki… like me," he started a trail of thoughts. "My power can equal his… but he lost his, so… he needs to get it back. But the Akatsuki folks are gone with it. So…"

His face lightened up like he was just struck with a genius idea.

"So I have to share mine with him!" he figured out.

He lost his joyful face when something else struck him.

"But how?"

He did not know much about the Kyuubi. What he knew was that it killed many people from Konoha years ago, was sealed inside him by the fourth Hokage when he was but an infant, that he could bring its powers out when he was enraged because the beast allowed him to use them. But how could he transfer it to someone else?

"Chakra transfer!" he understood. "The Kyuubi's power is my red chakra, so I have to transfer some of my red chakra to Gaara!"

He shut his eyes and frowned, in deep concentration. His aura doubled in size when he did. He opened his eyes back and looked at Gaara. He slid an arm under his neck and lifted him slightly, moving him on his lap, staring at his face once more.

"I… I really suck at transferring chakra," he thought out loud, embarrassed.

He placed a hand over Gaara's cheek and felt his hand pulsing. He quickly withdrew his hand like he was burned and stared at it, amazed.

"I can do it by simple physical contact?"

He placed his hand back on Gaara's cheek and felt the chakra move inside his body, slowly, too slowly.

"Argh! There's no time, I've got to think of something else!"

Looking more carefully at Gaara, Naruto could have sworn he looked less pale than when he first looked at him. He felt his throat tighten up, and cold drops of sweat roll down his face. His heart started beating faster a little as well. Now he was staring at his motionless mouth, his color free lips. His heart started beating in his temples at the thought of what he was about to do. He slowly lowered his head over Gaara's, half closing his eyes. His cheeks started burning slightly but the feeling was quite pleasant. Surprisingly pleasant in fact. Naruto's lips were slightly opened when he finally pressed them over Gaara's cold lips. He tried to force Gaara's mouth to open to allow his chakra inside. Lifeless, but not stiff, Gaara's body answered to Naruto's directions. His mouth opened and Naruto allowed his chakra inside his mouth.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly with hope when he started feeling Gaara's lips warm up, hoping it was not simply because of his own warmth. His eyes suddenly flung open when he felt Gaara's lips move under his, returning his kiss. The surprise quickly turned into something else. Naruto never kissed anyone before, left alone be kissed by anyone. It caused an immediate reaction down in his pants, which he felt ashamed of right away. He moved his head away and looked at Gaara's face. Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw Gaara was looking back at him. His eyes were only half opened, but he was still looking at him. But for how long? He still looked like he was on the verge of death.

"Na… Naru—to," he trailed off in a barely audible voice when he recognized him.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I… I knew… you'd… come…"

"Of course I would! You're my friend!"

"F…friend…"

Gaara's eyes closed up again for he was unable to keep them open any longer. Naruto panicked immediately.

"H… hey, Gaara! Stay with me!"

He could still feel the light pulse coming from him, but it was too thin. He was not going to make it.

"Damn it!"

Naruto took off all his clothes except for his underwear to allow his chakra free without any interference, and undressed Gaara as well, also leaving only his underwear on. He took him in his arms and held on tight. His chakra was so large it looked as though they were both giving it off. Naruto grabbed Gaara's head and pressed his lips against his once more. He was more confident this time. He knew it was working, he only had to do it right until Gaara would be out of danger. A few seconds past before Gaara returned the kiss once more. Naruto forced his teeth apart and started searching his mouth with his tongue, sending his chakra all the way down his throat. When Gaara's tongue met his, Naruto froze a second, feeling the characteristic stirring in his boxer.

The Konoha shinobi started breathing a little faster as his tongue was dancing along with Gaara's. The Sand Kazekage, although weak, was slowly getting his strength back, kissing Naruto back with force, sucking hungrily at his tongue. When Gaara's trembling hand reached for the back of Naruto's head, a helpless moan went into the red head's mouth. Naruto could feel Gaara's hand trembling on the back of his head. Although really pleasant, it was still not enough. He broke away, noticing Gaara's disappointment.

"How are you?" he inquired in a soft tone.

"I… can't feel my legs… I feel so… weak…"

Naruto rested Gaara back on the ground and placed his jacket under his head. Gaara traced him with curiosity.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked in a weak voice.

The blonde moved over Gaara, his aura as large as ever. He stared right in his dark eyes, blushing.

"Don't hate me," he asked.

"I'd never…"

Naruto kissed Gaara once more a few seconds then started moving downwards. He kissed his chest a few times, awkwardly, sending fire inside Gaara's body. He took a moment at the nipples and sucked at them a little. Gaara's breath fastened and Naruto could feel him getting warmer by the minute. Resting over Gaara's body, Naruto felt a bump against his chest. He froze and looked at Gaara, who was blushing shamefully.

"I'm… sorry…" he murmured. "Don't… stop… please…"

Naruto swallowed hard.

"Okay."

He kept going down, slowly, torturing his friend whose desire was growing bigger the further Naruto went. Once he reached the boxer, he hesitated. His hesitation caused Gaara to lose what little color he gained so far.

_I have to do it… I have to fill him with my chakra, completely._

He removed the boxer and closed his eyes when he put its content in his mouth. Gaara widened his eyes in surprised but was still too weak to move. Naruto's mouth was burning, sharing that warmth with him. He could feel it climb under his skin. He moved up and down slowly, not sure at first, and a little embarrassed. Noticing it grew slightly bigger, he figured his friend was enjoying it and felt encouraged by it so he moved a little faster. Gaara's legs started twitching, telling the blonde he could start feeling them again. Naruto was so happy. Although he never thought of Gaara that way, it was very pleasant. And it was obvious the feeling was mutual. Gaara started panting silently, his mouth opened in an attempt to let more air inside.

"Na… Naruto… I'm… I'm going to…"

Naruto did not let him finish, he sucked a little harder as he moved up and down again. Gaara shut his eyes and arched his back when he released himself into Naruto's mouth. He was expecting it, but taken slightly by surprised, he swallowed it. Gaara's body went motionless again as his chest was moving up and down fast due to his gasping for air. He was left tired up, and weak still. Naruto moved over him and kissed him once more. Gaara could still taste the thick salty fluids on his lover's lips.

"So… tired…" he trailed off when Naruto backed out.

"Hang on, just a little more."

Naruto took off his own boxer and went back down. He took Gaara's legs apart gently, and folded them up each side of his waist. Gaara lifted his head to look at him.

"Are you…?" he started.

"It's the last step, I know it is, believe me. You'll be alright after that."

Gaara rested his head back on Naruto's jacket and smiled calmly.

"It's okay… if it's you, Naruto."

"I'm really sorry, if only I'd arrived sooner…"

"No, it's okay… Naruto… I…" his voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

_Damn it! Why is it that the moment I stop he goes away again! I was hoping I wouldn't have to go that far, but… Gaara… hang on._

Naruto used his own saliva as lubricant on himself and on Gaara. He couldn't take it anymore, it was overwhelming. He was not doing it only to save Gaara's life. He was doing it because he wanted to. He wanted to do this to _him. _It HAD to be him. It took him a while to realize it, but he finally figured it out. The reason he rushed to the Sand when he found out Gaara was in trouble, the reason he went mad when he saw him dead, everything was because of only one thing.

"I… I love you, Gaara…" he whispered.

Gaara's eyes started burning and he realized it was tears. How long has it been since the last time he heard such words, since the last time he cried? He gritted his teeth when Naruto went inside him. Naruto moved slowly, moving inside little by little, allowing Gaara to set his mind to the idea. Eventually, he was completely in. Gaara looked up at him and stared into the beautiful blue eyes of his lover. He wanted to do his part, he wanted to return it, but he was still too weak. There was at least one thing he could do. He reached his hands out to Naruto's shoulders and brought him closer to him so he could kiss him, sucking on his tongue. Naruto started moving slowly. Gaara gasped into the blonde's mouth when the feeling struck him. He felt like with each gentle thrust, something was going up inside him to fill him up. He felt himself getting warmer, burning against his lover's body. Naruto started moving a little faster, seeing Gaara's face got all the colors it ever had back to it. He kissed him again as he moved inside him, back and forth repeatedly. As the feeling came back in his legs, Gaara put his feet on the ground and started moving with Naruto. This time, it was the blonde's turn to gasp.

"Naru… Naruto," Gaara's now panting voice pronounced. "I… love you…"

Naruto pressed his palms on the floor to keep himself steady.

"Again… I will… again…" Gaara trailed off in a gentle whisper.

"Me too," Naruto replied.

Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja gave a few more thrusts which brought them together to an orgasm. Gaara dug his nails in Naruto's back, and Naruto's legs started trembling. Gaara's body was suddenly engulfed in the same red aura as Naruto and his eyes flung open, now turned a bright red. The cave started shaking at that moment.

Lee was pacing in front of the sealed up cave for over an hour now. Kakashi was leaning on the wall next to it, reading his Icha-Icha Tactics once again, the book literally glued to his face. Everyone else was just standing there. Neji discreetly used the byakkugan and when he saw inside the cave, he really wished he did not do it. He looked away quickly, reaching a hand over his face.

"Are you alright, Neji?" Tenten inquired, concerned.

"Y… yeah."

The water under their feet started waving when the cave started shaking. Everyone turned to it in a single move and stared with concern, even fear.

"What's going on?" Sakura wondered.

"I know this feeling," Kakashi said, putting his book away. "It's the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Neji," Gai called.

"Yeah. Byakkugan!"

He reluctantly checked the cave once more, not willing to see what he saw earlier, but what he saw struck him, causing him to frown.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"I… I can't see anything."

"What?" Tenten exclaimed.

"The whole cave is filled with chakra so thick I can't see anything!"

"That's not possible," Sakura let out.

Chiyo was smiling.

"I guess he made it."

Naruto suddenly broke through the seal, causing it to vanish instantly. Gaara came out right behind him. Everyone stared at him, bewildered. He looked alright despite some minor details. He was giving off a large red aura of chakra, his eyes were burning red and he had whisker marks like Naruto's on his cheeks. His nails were longer as well. Naruto put a hand on his hip and gave a large smile, his eyes shut.

"What do you say we go after those Akatuski bastards?" he asked.

Gaara smiled, baring his fangs.

The end

_A/N: This was my first__ attempt at a yaoi fanfic, I'm sorry if it sucked. It didn't turn out exactly as I had hoped though. I wanted to show more love between Gaara and Naruto. I had to change some things half way because I was tempted to put in dirty words :P I figured if I wanted there to be more 'feelings' rather than plain sex, I had to loose the dirty words. So here's the result. For those who read this early, it's right after the group find Gaara in the cave where the Akatsuki extracted Shukaku from his body. I HAVE NOT SEEN WHAT HAPPENS AFTERWARDS YET! I am aware the fight against Deidara and Sasori will probably last way longer than that, but it is the reason I did not make it longer. I want to leave the room for the real fight to come. I hope some people liked it at least. Feel free to review, but PLEASE no flaming!_


End file.
